You child of the master
by madinofblue
Summary: The aliens find a 3-year-old alien on their ship. When Deep Blue starts to act strange around the new alien boy they wonder if Deep Blue and the child are linked and how does Pai's mother Suki fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew **

Kish wandered the seemingly endless halls of the ship's 'basement' the walls were lined with motors, tubes, gears that were somewhat coated in oil. Kish had no idea why he was down here he was just wandering mindlessly. As he walked he heard a small whimper from down another metal catacomb. He turned a corner and walked for what seemed forever to where he turned his head and saw a small alien child, he looked no more that 3 or 4 years old. The child had short black hair, extremely pale skin, bright blue eyes and wore a small white coat, to top it all off he was coated in motor oils and his hand was stuck in an open pipe.

Kish bent down and asked the child "So you go stuck eh'?". The child nodded his head yes. Kish gripped the child's wrist and pulled his had out of the pipe. "Thank you!" the child cutely proclaimed. "T-t-thank you" Kish sputtered, totally confused by the situation at hand. "Why are you here?" Kish asked, trying to start a conversation with the boy. "I came to find my daddy." The child told Kish, the child's mood had changed from that of a carefree spirit to a sad, lonely, broken soul. Kish stood up and held out his hand. The younger boy took Kish's hand and teleported away to the main floor of the ship.

When Kish and the stranger child got to the main floor, the stranger child spotted Pai typing away on his computer. The child yanked his hand out of Kish's and ran towards Pai crying out "NII-CHAN!!" with a happy, joyful look on his face and glomped Pai's right leg! Pai's eye's widened and looked at the child who was now nuzzling his leg with hid cheek like a kitten. "Kai?" Pai asked the child in surprise. Kish's jaw dropped with shock and screamed "PAI HAS A LITTLE BROTHER WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE THE CHILD I FOUND IN THE MOTOR HOUSE!?".

Kai stopped nuzzling his big brother's leg and opened his eyes and looked up to face Pai. "I brought you something nii-san!" Kai proclaimed joyfully, then digging in one of his outfit's pockets and pulling out a ball-shaped rock. "A rock?" Pai asked his little brother. "It's not just a rock, break it!". Pai took the rock and threw it on the floor; the rock broke in half to reveal that the rocks insides were filled with blue-purple crystals what were shaped the obelisks. Pai grabbed the broken halves and gave one half to his brother and kept the other half for himself.

"He said he wanted to find his daddy" Kish said to Pai. Pai faced his little brother and said, "sorry but dad is no on this ship, he died remember?". Then Kai replied "BUT HE'S HERE MOMMY TOLD ME!" Kai cried. "Hummm….maybe we should take Kai to Deep Blue-sama" Pai told Kisshu. Kisshu nodded his head, obviously going through the motions. Pai then picked up his brother and, with Kisshu teleported him to Deep Blue's liar.

Little did they know that Deep Blue held a secret that would change their lives forever…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kisshu, Pai and Kai kneeled down before a tall, lean and lanky pale black-haired alien male that stood before them. "What is the meaning of a child being here?" he asked. "Deep Blue-sama, this child turned up in the motor room, he's Pai's little brother and his name is Kai, is it acceptable that we can keep him here, he says he wants to find his 'daddy'" Kish explained to Deep Blue.

"FINE! You may keep this child! Just don't let him in here!" Deep Blue barked at Kish. The three aliens teleported away, with Kai scared shirtless. When the three aliens were where they started Kish looked at Pai with a weird look in his eye and on his face. "Pai, why did Deep Blue ask that Kai-chan not come with us to meetings, I mean Tart is 12 and HE gets to come!" Kisshu remarked. Pai faced Kisshu and replied, "You have a point, maybe it's something about Kai-chan that provokes him."

The two aliens looked around the room, they spotted Kai sleeping on the top of one of the floating pillars on the room. Kish and Pai then left to their own rooms.

**In Deep Blue's liar**

Deep Blue had his head on his desk, he struggled to lift hip his head, for his neck was weak. His eyes were narrowed and spilling out cold, salty tears. "Suki-chan why the hell, WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Deep Blue shrieked in a fit of sadness and anger. "That bitch." He growled under his breath. "Suki….I know now…I know about this now…I should'nt have..no..just no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tart got back to his feet after he had fallen out of bed. He rubbed the back of his neck "Damn…." The young alien murmured to himself. Weakly getting to his feet we put on his regular clothing and teleported out of his room.

When he entered the main room he found Kai still sleeping on the pillar that he was the day before. Tart looked at the alien boy strangely. Tart floated up to have a better look at him. Tart nudged Kai with his nose, no response, he nudged again, this time Kai woke up saying "nii-san….".

Tart coked his eyebrow at asked Kai, "Who is this nii-san you keep on referring to?". Kai looked up at Tart and replied "Pai-nii-san". '_Okay so this alien happens to be Pai's little brother…weird' Tart thought to himself. _"TART!" Pai called from across the room. Immediately, as if by instinct Kai woke up, jumped off the pillar, landed on the floor at run up to Pai and hugged hid leg like the day he first came onto the alien's ship.

"Okay you can let go now Kai!" Pai told his little brother. Kai looked up at him and asked, "Who it that over there?" Kai was obviously pointing at Tart. Pai lowered his little brother's hand and replied, "That's my friend Tart."

Kai waved his hand. Pai got down on his knees and whispered into Kai's ear, "Today mom is coming here with my friend's parents, beware Kish's family is larger than you would like it to be." Kai turned his head to his big brother and replied in a soft, childish voice "I'll tell everyone!" "Good brother" Pai replied, then getting back to his feet.

**After four hours**

All five aliens sat around a marble table, Deep Blue was sitting at the front while his 'servants' were on the left hand side. Pai was first, Kish second, Tart third and Kai was last in the chair line. The black doors opened to reveal a young woman, probably in her late twenties with long purple hair, wearing a long purple dress that looked very much like Lettuce's ball dress. Kai looked up to face her and cried "OKKA-SAMA!!!" Kai ran up to her and hugged the woman. "Kai…" the women whispered in a motherly tone of voice, getting down on her knees and hugging Kai back. Kish looked at Pai and asked, "Is she your mother?" Pai turned his head and replied, "Yes she is." Pai allowed a small smile to cross his face.

Pai's mother led Kai back to the table. Pai got out of his seat and hugged his mother "okka-sama….".

After Pai's family had taken their seats ad much older woman, possibly in her later twenties with shoulder-length green hair, she wore a tight green dress that exposed some of her cleavage and had draping sleeves. Behind her was a taller man, probably in his early thirties wearing a similar outfit to Deep Blue's only with was green-themed. Behind them were two twins that looked exactly like Kish, one male, white his long, knee-length hair tied in a ponytail, the female twin had her short hair in two buns. In front of the twins were four young children, all of whom where between the aged of 4-9 years old, two males and two females. Kish stood up to greet his family, the greeting went on smoothly until his four little brothers and sister all glomped him! Last, when Kish's family had taken their seats, came in a young woman, in her early 30s walk in, she wore a modest, simple brown-themed dress, obviously she was Tart's mother, the others could tell because of her brown hair. She later took he seat as well.

Tart saw Deep Blue give Suki a weird look; it looked as if they had known each other before. Suki looked to face Deep Blue. The look she gave him was equally as awkward as the look Deep Blue had given Suki. Tart whispered in to Kish's ear and asked him, "Why is Deep Blue-sama giving Suki-Okka that look?" Kish whispered back to Tart replying, "Maybe they had known each other before this all happened." "It seems that way" Tart replied, ending the debate.

Deep Blue and Suki stopped looking at each other and continued n as if nothing happened. Kai had taken no notice of the activity and had stayed quiet.

'_It's so strange is it not….you know now…'_

'_Yes I do, but that is no matter Suki…' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In Pai's room**

After the family gathering Pai pondered the looks Deep Blue and his mother were throwing at each other earlier. _Is it just me or…no NO NO THEY COULD'NT HAVE! Last I checked Deep Blue couldn't bear children! Kai…no he can't…but mother told us that father was dead…or could she have been lying to us all this time? _Pai mused as he tossed and turned in bed. _I'll take him to the Mew Mew's café while he's sleeping…that should help._

**In Kish's room **

'_Pai I know what you're thinking, we can take Kai to the Mew Mews…THEN I CAN SEE ICHIGO!' _Kish telepathically told Pai. _'Yah yah you can come to, Tart is coming…weather he likes it or not' _Pai telepathically replied to Kish's response to his thoughts. '_Let's get into operation now'_ Kish replied.

**With Kish, Pai and Tart in Kai's room**

"Did we really need to do this Pai?" Tart whined. "Yes, there is no other way right now" Pai whispered. "So what you're telling us is that you believe that Kai is Deep Blue's CHILD!" Kish murmured. "Yes, only a blood test can prove this" Pai replied to Kish. The three aliens proceeded to surround the 3-year-old alien boy's bed and bundle him up in his bed sheets and carry him out of his room, then teleported to Café Mew Mew.

**At Café Mew Mew**

The aliens arrived at Café Mew Mew they sat down in the green grass and waited till morning till the Mews arrived. As the aliens were about to fall asleep Ryou opened the door and asked them, "What do you want?" Pai stood up and looked at him, the wrapped up child in his arms and said "We need you to blood test this child" Pai handed Kai to Ryou, who took the bundled up child into his arms. "Fine, you can stay as well." Ryou barked and let the aliens in and he, with the child in his arms went in last.

Ryou led them downstairs and prepared the child for testing….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The room was only lit by the computer lights, Ryou held a needle in his hand. The needle slowly moved closer to the child's skin, Ryou pushed the needle into his arm and drew the maximum amount of blood he needed for testing. Ryou walked over to a pan-like object and emptied the blood onto this object and it disappeared into a hardware-like device. Ryou moved back towards the computer, the three aliens gathered around it to look at what results would come up.

The group waited for about five minuets, maybe more, and the results showed up on the computer's screen. The aliens widened their eyes, Ryou acted indifferent. On the screen were many pictures of anonymous aliens, what caught the attention of the aliens were who was pictured, the picture of Deep Blue on the left, and Suki on the left, and below them was Kai. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kish screamed. "What the fuck?" Pai murmured in a dark tone. "What in the name of Kami is this!" Tart cried.

It was then the Mews arrived for work at the café. The aliens looked at the Mews like they were aliens with blue skin and no eyes. "What is going on?" Ichigo mused. "You need to see this Koneko-chan" Kish whispered softly to the cat-girl "Okay Kish" Ichigo replied. The other Mew Mew's followed her to the computer, all of their jaws dropped. "DEEP BLUE HAS A SON!" they cried in unison. "Yes, he does" Ryou solemnly said.

Meanwhile where Kai was Pudding was kneeling down beside him. "Hello Kai-chan na no da!" Pudding greeted in an attempt to wake him up. Kai's eyes flickered open. "Uh..what's going on….mmmm…" Kai drifted back to sleep. Pai came over to where Kai was sleeping ans whispered in his ear, "We found your daddy Kai" Pai allowed a small smile to cross his face.

Kai's eyes opened again his mouth in a tired shape……


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**On the alien's ship**

Suki stood on one side of the almost empty room, it only contained a bed a few pieces of furniture. In her pale hands were cards, four to be exact. Her eyes were fixated on the objects. The door opened with a creek. Suki dropped her cards and turned around, it was Deep Blue. Her eyes narrowed to the point where they were slits on her narrow pale face.

"Why did you come here" Suki asked, trying to hold back her tempermentalness. "Nothing" Deep Blue replied. "Hum…" Suki huffed "Why did you kill humans who had nothing to do with him?" the alien mother asked. Deep Blue stayed silent for a while and said to her "I'll never forgive that man…..for that" Deep Blue growled. Suki's eyes widened, then relaxed. "It was my fault he raped me, I should have fought back…well if I was not as much of a pussy as I was then" Suki replied softly, trying not to raise her old lover's bad temperament. Suki allowed a slightly perverted blush to cross her face.

Deep Blue's eyes narrowed "You know that your first son Pai is that man's demonspawn!" Deep Blue barked. Suki's blush deepened in it's color. "Yes, I know that, I merely lied to Pai that his father died and that Kai was adopted, but still….HOW COULD I BRING MYSELF TO LIE TO MY OWN CHILDREN!" Suki screamed, crying. Deep Blue moved closer to her body. He put a pale hand on her exposed shoulder. He moved his lips to her ear so he would whisper into it and said "It was fear that made you do that...not me".

Suki took her face out of her hands and said "I know that….it wasn't you….." the alien woman wrapped her trembling arms around Deep Blue's neck. Deep Blue moved his lips away from her ear and within breathing distance of her own. "Tell them the truth….." Deep Blue softly told Suki. Deep Blue pulled Suki close to his body and kissed her for the first time in 3 whole years.

Then there was a knock on the room's door….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The door burst open, Kish, Tart, Pai, Ryou and the Mew Mews were in the room. Kai was wide awake and clinging to his brother's arm with a Oh my god what the fuck look on his face. "MOTHER!" Pai cried. Suki looked away from Deep Blue to face her son. Kai's facial expression was now that of pure confusion. "Pai, Kai…It's time I told you the truth" Suki murmured solemnly. Everyone but Pai, Kai and Suki and Deep Blue left the room.

Suki's eyes welled up with tears as she spoke. "Kai, Pai is not your real brother, he's only a half-brother…considering that it looks like you got a blood test you know what I mean. Pai you're the son of another man who raped me, that man was a human scientist who came to study us, he picked me a random for a sexual experiment, at the time Deep Blue and I were lovers, so I hid you from him and we broke up. We happened to cross paths one evening when you were still in service and came back to our planet for a while".

Pai started to talk, "We already know now". Suki nodded calmly, smiling. Kai stood up and started walking towards Deep Blue and whispered, "Daddy?". Deep Blue, in a state of pure shock watched the child wobble towards him. "It is really you?" Kai whispered again. Kai brought up the courage and strength to run up and hug the black-haired alien male. Deep Blue's state of shock turned into a relaxed, sound mind. He wrapped his arm around his son, the ice cage that guarded his heart breaking in that instance. "I thought it was impossible?" Deep Blue remarked. Kai looked up at his father cutely and said to him "They didn't know about magical hugs!". Kai buried his face into his father's coat. Suki laid her head on Deep Blue's shoulder.

Pai looked away in shame. Suki removed her head from Deep Blue's shoulders and said to her older son, "It's okay, you can still be part of this family". Pai looked at his mother and hugged her for the first time in, well a long time. Suki laid her head back on Deep Blue's shoulder.

That's when the rest came back in. "AWWWW SO CUTE NA NO DA!" Pudding squealed. The happy family fell out of their daze and laughed. The other burst into hysterical humor! "GROUP HUG NA NO DA!" Pudding cried. The characters all gloped each other in one big lump. Then Keichirro came in and said "WHY AM I NOT IN THIS!". Ryou looked at his companion and cried "THE NJION YOU WHIMP!" then Keichirro joined the glomp party and Deep Blue, being suffocated by them all said "This is insane!". "Yes it is" Suki replied.

**THE END**

**Remember: READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
